El comienzo se haceptan sugerencias
by farners
Summary: el s está muriendo, ella sufre por no poder ayudarlo, el se odia a si mismo, ella lo ama , ¿que pinta la hermana en todo esto? lo he vuelto ha subir mucho más largo y con algunos cambios para mejor D/G


El comienzo  
  
Tres años  
  
Abrió los párpados lentamente....... volvió a cerrarlos y pestañeo..........otra vez la misma pesadilla, intento alcanzar el reloj de pulsera que estaba al lado de la mesilla de noche, estira la mano y con ella el brazo derecho, unos milímetros mas....  
  
BUUUUUMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
-mierda- como odiaba que le pasara eso, intento incorporarse con la ayuda de los bazos ....... cayó al suelo otra vez, bien podía llamar a alguien y en cuestión de segundos un grupo de elfos domésticos estaría allí, para levantarlo cual adulto que levanta un niño pequeño después de que este caiga al suelo en un intento de dar los primeros pasos  
  
mierda- volvió a repetir para sus adentros- esto es todo a lo que puedes llegar inútil- se autocriticó- tu? El GRAN Draco Malfoy al que todos iban a respetar?, estúpido- daba igual total más bajo ya no podía caer, llamaría a alguien,,,,, un momento, alargo la mano otra vez y alcanzo la varita- por fin - musito un simple hechizo que lo depositó suavemente sobre la enorme cama con dosel y finas sabanas de seda, suspiró y envió una rápida mirada por toda la estancia,..... la gran puerta de madera oscura con relieves góticos, los anchos ventanales y la multitud de puertas con vidrieras que daban a enormes y lujosas terrazas con magnificas vistas o a salas de reuniones sociales para su uso personal, la puerta de roble que daba al baño decorado con suaves motivos en mármol y toda una serie continuada de lujosos muebles rebuscados y por supuesto sumamente caros, ...... cerro los ojos volviendo a suspirar, intento no pensar en los sucesos que habían transcurrido por su vida en los últimos años,........ le fue imposible, las imágenes corrían por su mente, vio a su padre muerto en el césped , vio a Potter combatir contra Voldemort, Weasley y Granger ayudando codo con codo, la vio a ella , ....... ella, era la causa de sus dolores , y de su gran desgracia y sin embargo... no podía culparla.  
  
-Toc toc- un ruido de repiqueteo en la puerta lo hizo olvidarse de los anteriores pensamientos, Mary la criada de confianza de su madre entro en la estancia caminando hacia la enorme cama  
  
-señor Malfoy?-pregunto la dulce voz de la sirvienta que podría haber sido perfectamente una abuela preocupándose por su querido nieto.  
  
-hmm- fue la única contestación de Draco.  
  
-la señorita Virginia espera afuera señor, la hago pasar hoy?  
  
-no, dile... dile que duermo Mary- ella estuvo a punto de hablar pero calló sabiendo como se encontraba el joven señor, Draco simplemente no podía verla, no se atrevía, era un cobarde.  
  
-no hará falta Draco- la joven pero triste voz de Virginia le destrozo lo poco que le quedaba de serenidad- no insistiré más pero primero quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Draco giró la cabeza, ahí frente a la gran puerta que daba a uno de los pasillos estaba aquella figura que se le repetía en sus sueños noche tras noche en los dos últimos años, alta , de piel pálida pero saludable, con pequeñas pecas que le caían por encima de la respingosa nariz y que daba un toque infantil a su rostro, suaves manos de pianista y una figura comparable a la de una diosa griega, con suaves hebras de cabello pelirrojo que caían por su espalda como una cascada de fuego, levantó un poco más los ojos para observar los suyos, O NO tenía los ojos de un color azulado precioso pero que solo adquirían cuando se encontraba profundamente dolida o triste, Draco lo sabía bien , la había visto así en ocasiones durante los dos últimos años, recordó....... sin quererlo lo recordó todo.......  
  
............................Flash back..............................................  
  
-Draco!!!- en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Virginia Weasley con una enorme sonrisa, entro con paso veloz a la pequeña habitación del hospital- Draco, por fin ,estaba tan preocupada, quiero decir todos lo estábamos, ¡Draco! Te estoy hablando!! ¿Draco?- se veía preocupada y se acercó a él.  
  
Vir.... digo Weasley? eres tú verdad?- Draco intento sobarse los ojos con las manos pero el solo movimiento le provocó un tremendo dolor por todo el cuerpo, empezó a toser y a sentir nauseas , una mano se le acercó y observo una cascada de fuego, seguramente el pelo de ella , no lograba distinguir su rostro.........  
  
........................fin de flash back........................................  
  
-Que se le ofrece señorita- pregunto amablemente Mary para romper el incomodo silencio mientras colocaba abombados cojines en la espalda de Draco  
  
-nada Mary , gracias- respondió Ginny perdiendo por primera vez el contacto visual con Draco- déjame a solas con el señor Malfoy por favor, ya acabaré yo con eso- finalizó refiriéndose a la cantidad de mantas que Mary estaba colocando encima de la gran cama del chico .  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de suplicarle que se quedara pero no había perdido ni un ápice de el orgulloso carácter de su familia así que sencillamente guardo un rotundo silencio.  
  
Mary salió aprisa de las estancias dejando solos a los dos jóvenes, por un segundo Draco pensó que lo regañaría como en Howarts o que le pegaría un guantazo como había hecho alguna que otra vez.  
  
Ella por su parte se quedó ahí mirando a un chico que ya era un hombre, lo había odiado y lo odiaba , lo odiaba por dejarla sola por no cumplir sus promesas...... lo detestaba, quería poder enfadarse, quería incluso llorar ante la lamentable escena que se cernía delante de ella....... quería ...... quería...... lo quería.  
  
Avanzo rápidamente desde el portal hasta la cama. Draco la miro un instante y desvió los ojos otra vez, ella acomodo la manta una tras otra cuando iban por la quinta preguntó:  
  
-Ya notas algo?  
  
-no.... desde hace unos días he perdido más sensibilidad , no noto nada hasta que llegan a la séptima manta y aún entonces es un débil calorcillo.- lo dijo de carrerilla como si estuviera hablando con un doctor.  
  
esta bien..... y los ojos?  
  
-la poción de Snape funciona correctamente ya no cuecen y veo con claridad pero los doctores dejaron claro que seria temporal y que como mucho dentro de pocos meses ya no habrá nada que hacer.  
  
-pero..... y los-empezó a decir  
  
-déjalo, ya Virginia no quiero someterme a un interrogatorio , estoy cansado, si quieres un informe lo tendrás, me duele todo el cuerpo, me cuesta respirar y siento mis pulmones como de piedra, eso sin contar que cada vez pierdo sensibilidad y los huesos se quiebran como los cristales, vomito sin parar y escupo sangre, y lo poco que queda de mi no es capaz ni de levantarse de la cama, sospecho que pronto no tendré ni energía suficiente para tomar una varita, me duele la cabeza constantemente y además tengo que soportar las charlas de un viejo decrepito que se cree que por tener un titulo como medimago en la mugrienta pare de su despacho puede tratarme como a una rata de laboratorio, así que si has venido para eso ya sabes mi estado de salud ahora déjame solo por favor.  
  
-No- cortante y sin posibilidad de discusión  
  
-que?  
  
-que no, que me quedo, que ya estoy harta de que me apartes de tu vida siempre que lo pasas mal.  
  
-pe..pero... pero no puedes yo..yo - titubeaba porque había visto esa firmeza en los ojos de ella mientras se descalzaba los zapatos y se desabrochaba la túnica celeste dejando ver solo un vestido corto de verano hasta las rodillas, ligado al cuello y con la espalda al aire- que vas a hacer?  
  
-es que no lo ves? Si tu no te decides a levantarte para hablar conmigo yo tendré que estirarme contigo para poder hablar ¿no?  
  
-y como quiere la señorita "tengo solución practica para todo Weasley" que me levante para que pueda perder su tiempo conmigo eh? A deja deja que ya lo sé, quieres que vuelva a utilizar ese trasto muggle verdad?  
  
por ejemplo, porque verás aunque estés tan delgado como un palillo continuas pesando demasiado como para que yo te lleve en brazos no crees? aunque si no deseas usar la silla de ruedas y tener un poco de independencia puedes ser cargado por uno de esos dos mastodontes que tienes de guardaespaldas.  
  
-lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo , pero tu no tienes que pasar por esto, no lo entiendes- susurro las palabras arrastrando las sílabas de forma hiriente y al segundo se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no la culpaba de lo que había pasado, lo volvería a repetir si pudiera, volvería a protegerla como lo hizo...  
  
Ginny estaba a punto de llorar y sin embargo no se dejo vencer, pero su mirada volvió a adquirir un tono azul claro que demostraban su tristeza.  
  
-no, yo solo entiendo que estas sufriendo pero sabes una cosa? Te diré Draco Lucius Malfoy que yo he sufrido también y seguramente no te entiendo, no ...... pero comprendo el dolor de tu madre , tus amigos e incluso el de tu hermana que siendo tan pequeña ya es capaz de notar que su hermano no tiene ganas de vivir, ese no es el Draco que yo conozco, porque antes aunque desearas morir jamás te rendías y no te lamentabas de tu propia suerte y ahora hazme sitio por favor - y simplemente levantó el gran tumulto de mantas y se acostó entre las sabanas de seda con la respiración entrecortada de Draco al lado.  
  
Draco pensó que en ese momento la sensibilidad de sus piernas volvía para notar el roce cálido de los pies de ella al acostarse en la cama , iba a protestar cuando......  
  
La puerta se volvió a abrir esta vez con un estrépito tremendo y entró corriendo un pequeño remolino que fue cogiendo la forma de una niñita de unos cinco años que salto a la cama y se abrazó al cuello del muchacho con una cara de piílla que demostraba que venia de hacer una de sus bromas.  
  
-Daco!! Daco!!! potegeme!!  
  
-tranquila Liliane una señorita no....- pero fue interrumpido por dos cosas la primera fue que dos pequeños un poco más altos que Liliane y casi iguales entre sí entraron por el portón con cara de enfadados, la segunda fue que al verlos la pequeña Lily se agarró tan fuerte al tórax de Draco que lo dejo sin respiración y este empezó a ahogarse y a tener convulsiones muy violentas.  
  
Ginny al ver el estado del joven lo estabilizó inmediatamente colocando un respirador muggle sobre la cara y un montón de cables que permitían la llegada de pociones curativas a todo el cuerpo fatigado.  
  
- mejor?- preguntó, ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso, en el ultimo año la situación de Draco había empeorado mucho, desde que hacia tres años paso eso no había vuelto a ser el mismo pero el ultimo año había sido todavía peor.  
  
Draco solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza ligeramente mientras recuperaba el compás y acariciaba el cabello de su hermanita que se había puesto a llorar cuando vio lo que le pasaba a él.  
  
Ginny una vez comprobado el estado de Draco volvió la cabeza para ver a dos pequeños diablillos exactamente iguales excepto en el pelo, uno lo tenia casi blanco con un mecho pelirrojo y el segundo todo pelirrojo excepto un pequeño mechón casi blanco.  
  
-¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que deciros que no entréis en los sitios así de rápido?- fingía estar enfadada pero no pudo aguantar una pequeña sonrisita al ver que los pequeños gemelos les salía humo de la nariz y de las orejas de distintos colores.  
  
-perdona tita Gin pero esa mocosa nos ha hecho esto- protesto el primero.  
  
-Pues ya era hora de que alguien os diera a probar vuestra propia medicina John, - sentenció ella- además yo creo que esas pintas os quedan bien.  
  
-A que zi Gin?- habló Lily- yo ya se lo dije pero no me hicieron cazo.- finalizó frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los bracitos y sacando la lengua a los gemelos.  
  
-Ven aquí pequeña monstruosa niña!!!- grito el segundo de los gemelos (Jack)-te vas a arrepentir.  
  
Y empezó a andar hacia Lily pero en ese momento Draco que se habia mantenido en silencio habló.  
  
-Sabes Virginia creo que tengo hambre , no te importará que me coma a uno de tus sobrinos no? Total continuarás teniendo otro- volvió a susurrar y arrastrar las palabras.  
  
-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- chillaron Jonh y Jack a la vez mientras salían despavoridos hacia fuera de la habitación.  
  
Al segundo los tres que quedaban en ella se estaban muriendo de la risa.  
  
-poque te tienen miedo Daco? -preguntó su hermanita  
  
-Porque un día mientras se escondían de ti entraron sin querer , yo estaba vomitando así que para que se largaran les dije que el niño que me comí no me sentó bien.  
  
Ginny empezó a reír alegremente pero Lily parecía estar meditando.  
  
-po que vomitavaz Daco?- preguntó al fin.  
  
Al instante las risas se apagaron.  
  
-Bueno verás esque..... esque no se lo digas pero.....- Bajo la cabeza y susurro unas palabras al oído de la niña, ella se tapo la boca con las manos, sonrió y le brillaron los ojos- no se lo dirás verdad?  
  
-No Daco- intentó parecer solemne- te pometo que Gin no saba que zu zopa eztava mala.  
  
Ginny protestó y dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a Draco.  
  
-y porqué les has gastado una broma así Liliane?- intentó cambiar de tema Draco.  
  
-Poque Jack dijo que te moririaz ponto y yo le dije que no y el que zi y yo que no y el que zi y yo le hice come una galleta saca humoz.  
  
El rostro de Ginny se contrayó en un gesto de enfado.  
  
-Ahora mismo voy y les- parecía una leona meditando la forma de atacar, hizo gestos grotescos con las manos para señalar lo que les haría a sus sobrinos. - mira que decir semejante tontería.  
  
-no hace falta Virginia, en cuanto a ti Liliane una señorita Malfoy no se comporta así cuando le hacen perder la paciencia- habló Draco.  
  
- peo yo no zoy Malfoy decuedas?  
  
Cierto pero continuas siendo una señorita no? Además a madre no le gusta que te comportes así  
  
-Pedo papá me dijo que le guztava que fueda azi y que me padecia a él - finalizó la niña orgullosa mostrando una gran sonrisa donde se veía la falta de un diente central  
  
-Sirius no tiene remedio.....  
  
............................................................................ ...............  
  
Bien hasta aquí el primer chap, aparecen muchos otros personajes más adelante pero necesito sus opiniones para continuar, este fic tratara sobre Draco y Ginny pero también Harry Ron Remus Sirius Hermione... y muchos otros además esto solo era una introducción pero quiero que el fic se divida en la parte del presente y en los últimos años de Howarts  
  
Dudas, tomatazos, opiniones, consejos o ideas por favor dejen r/r en serio x k es decepcionante que la gente que lo lee no te diga su opinión .  
  
Weno bye y recuerden........ r/r 


End file.
